


Oh, he dead.

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Blood, Death, Fan Art, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, look, he dead. (It's just an arm, omg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, he dead.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is youpucking5hole.

[](http://s1311.photobucket.com/user/WellPuckYouToo/media/roar_zps0bce6987.png.html)


End file.
